


what is and what should never be

by yolo_jackie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Т9-39 Гавейн /(|) Моргана. "Почему любовь не вышла?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	what is and what should never be

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из одноименной композиции Led Zeppelin.

В Камелоте просто так не услышать слов о леди Моргане.  
Это не запрещено, но замок и его жители не любят чувствовать себя преданными, не любят думать о той, что сломила их несгибаемого короля.   
В Камелоте просто так не услышать слов о леди Моргане, только если знать, где искать.   
Гавейн знает. 

На кухне – когда поварихи думают, что их речи теряются в общей суматохе. В оружейной – когда рыцарские слуги получают возможность почесать языками в отсутствие хозяев. В тавернах – когда посетители хватают лишнего.

В свои первые дни в Камелоте Гавейн не гнушается сплетен: в конце концов, не так-то долго он пробыл рыцарем, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что этот их всеми превозносимый кодекс благородных мужей надо исполнять (на самом деле Гавейн с ним еще даже не ознакомился и собирается оттягивать этот бесполезный момент своей жизни как можно дольше).

В тавернах любят судачить – эль и медовуха развязывают языки. Шёпотом люди рассказывают, как по приказу Морганы солдаты обратили оружие против невинных, как по всему королевству реяли знамена в чёрных и красных цветах и несли с собой смерть и кровь, как переливался золотом жёсткий взгляд королевы и тогда люди как никогда верили, что их король был прав, и магия – зло.  
Но Гавейн слышит и другое. Что когда-то народ Камелота знал её справедливой и честной: Моргана не раз заступалась за слуг и приговорённых, не раз оказывалась запертой в темнице, идя против воли Утера.

Сам он видел её лишь несколько раз – как только попал в Камелот – тогда она гордо занимала место по правую руку от короля, и поговаривают, уже тогда желала его смерти.

Сейчас она вернулась. Именует себя королевой столь же гордо, сколь держалась воспитанницей его величества. В лохмотьях или нет – всё еще леди, всё еще та, за которую благородные рыцари были бы готовы отдать жизнь, но разница в том, что теперь эти жизни она с лёгкостью возьмёт сама. Если пожелает.

Времена, когда она могла бы оказаться в кандалах, окончены. Сейчас она сама запирает других в темницы и морит их голодом. Гавейн слышал достаточно, чтобы знать – прежняя Моргана никогда бы так не поступила. 

Он думает, что раньше бы непременно попытал счастья завоевать ее сердце. Но любовь не вышла, так и не начавшись, и Гавейн знает – этого не изменить.   
Сердце Морганы Пендрагон пало жертвой Острова Блаженных; ныне сердце Морганы Пендрагон – трон Камелота, сердце Морганы Пендрагон слишком поглощено своей болью, слишком отравлено своей местью, чтобы в нём осталось место для людей, некогда желавших ей только добра.


End file.
